


I'll be your knight if you need me to

by boxofwonder



Series: Fairy tales with a light dusting of crack and lots of platonic feelings [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, fairy tale AU, gently sprinkled with crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxofwonder/pseuds/boxofwonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The prince will never wake,” the people of the kingdom told each other. “The court tried everything, yet nothing can save him.”<br/>The tragedy of the curse on prince Kageyama was well known throughout all of the kingdom and beyond its boundaries.</p><p>A sleeping beauty AU in which servant boy Hinata stubbornly tries to save the prince. Gen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be your knight if you need me to

**Author's Note:**

  * For [talonyth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talonyth/gifts).



> Shoutout to my bff stuck in exam crisis, you can do it!! <3

“The prince will never wake,” the people of the kingdom told each other. “The court tried everything, yet nothing can save him.”  
The tragedy of the curse on prince Kageyama was well known throughout all of the kingdom and beyond its boundaries.

Since Hinata had grown up in the castle, his mother a servant there, he had seen. Seen the endless rows of suitors trying to deliver true love's kiss, trying to rouse the prince with smells and treasures and song and poems. But all those songs were soft and quiet, like a lullaby, and what was the point? Hinata much preferred the music the Tanaka siblings would make, with their drums and loud, passionate singing.

He'd always thought that if anything, poems would make him even more sleepy. But who would listen to the words of someone unimportant like him?

All he was good for was simple tasks – he had never seen much of the prince, who used to be older than him. But as Hinata grew, the prince stayed the same. By now, they were of the same age, and it made Hinata's heart do a strange thing, the first day that he was assigned to clean the room. The first day he could really take a look at him.

Because for all this time, this young man had been frozen in time, unaware of anything going on around him. Never knowing the desperation of his parents, or about the hundreds of suitors who had come here.

Unable to live his life, unable to decide anything for himself.

Hinata, now in charge of making the room look presentable to all the people coming to try their luck, to rearrange the useless flower petals around his face, to make sure everything looked perfect – he was disgusted by it. All too often, he found himself hesitating, broom clutched in his hands and looking at the peaceful face of the sleeping prince.

(He was of such beauty, it was almost painful to see.)

It seemed incredibly selfish to him, what all these people were doing, and he felt pity for the man. Who even cared for him? All of them, did they not just want the treasures offered to anyone who might be able to wake him?

Since Hinata was a simple boy, he had vowed to try his hardest, and only for him. Not caring about any treasure which could possibly be given, he simply wanted the young man to stop lying in a bed all day, to open his eyes and see the sky and feel the sun and grass again. To get to decide who was going to kiss him and what he wanted to do with his life. To see his parents again, before they would pass away, of old age by now.

 

So, each day he brought along something new and tried his best.

At first he simply pulled up his eyelids (his eyes were blue, he found out) and screamed into his ear.

It didn't really help much.

Then he brought his favourite food and tried to wake him with the smell.

(Apparently, the prince used to be very fixated on food. Hinata understood that.)

He snuck in the smallest drum Saeko could offer and spent his time drumming some beats until his mother found him and dragged him out by the ear, making him swear never to disturb the prince like that ever again.

(“But how can you disturb someone who is in endless slumber?!”

“Don't be a smartass with me, son.”

“Isn't it much more disturbing to have some random strangers kiss him?!”

“Shouyou … we've talked about this.”

“And you think it's wrong, too!”

“It's not our place to judge the royal family, my dear.”)

Fuming, Hinata kept thinking up all kinds of plans and trying all kinds of things.

The more time he spent in the room with the unconscious prince, the sadder he got, the more angry he got at all the others. He wanted to barrage the door, wanted the people with their selfish and bad intentions to keep away from the helpless prince. He wanted to protect him from them.

But he was a disposable, powerless servant. His only way to help was to actually wake him. Only the prince's voice would ring loud enough to stop all this.

Hinata told him exciting poems which featured a lot of 'bwaah!' and 'paaah!' and 'guaaah!', but still it wasn't enough.

He tried to write an exciting song, but found that he wasn't the best at singing or writing and it was pretty boring without the drums.

He pinched his cheeks.

He tickled his toes.

He told him the most scary stories he could think of (stories so scary he cuddled up to Natsu at night to cope).

He jumped around on his bed, trampling all the flowers in the process, and it made him feel far too much glee.

He rolled him out of his bed so he smacked down on the floor unceremoniously and then spent far too much time on trying to lift a surprisingly tall, completely limp prince back into the bed and arrange him like he had been lying before. Flicking a strand of hair out of his eyes, Hinata huffed.

“You're so heavy. And you're so hard to wake. But I won't give up, so hang in there, Kageyama.”

It was the first time he had said his name, and Hinata found it felt really nice on his tongue.

When people asked why the prince seemed to have a bruise on his forehead, Hinata kept very quiet as he made sure to clean the floor from the dirt the boots of the suitors had left behind today.

Anger made him bite his lip and clench his fists around the broom handle. He mustn't speak up, he knew this, his mother had told him about the dangers of it – but it was insanely hard.

His anger flooded his body, anger at the king and queen who were willing to do anything just for the slim chance of having their son wake, anger at all the horrible people who did not care an ounce about the prince, and most of all, angry at himself.

He had sworn to protect the prince, and yet, he was failing.

 

 

And then, he overheard things he should have never known.

Things that left him tremble with horror.

Things so terrible, he couldn't believe they would happen.

He couldn't _let them._

 

 

“I just don't know what to do,” he said out loud, days later, after so many other futile attempts. Speaking to the prince had become a habit of his – as if they really were friends. Pathetic, Tsukishima would say. And for once he'd be right. Not that Hinata would ever admit that to him. He'd rather bite his own tongue off.

“They want to try something new. They want to –“

Hinata struggled to even voice it. Ever since he'd heard about it, things hadn't been the same. How could they? How could they be so cruel and selfish?

“They w-want to … hurt you. To see if maybe this will …”

Hurt you put it far too mildly. No matter in how deep of a slumber, his chest was still rising. Hinata had watched it so many afternoons, had placed his hand over the prince's chest once, felt his heartbeat steadily drumming beneath his fingertips. Nobody had a right to … to … to do something like _this_ to him! 

Hinata bit down on his lip again, strained so much ever since that night he overheard the plan, he wasn't surprised when he could taste a little bit of blood. He didn't particularly care.

Today, he'd brought along a ball, just to distract and calm himself, and he tossed it upwards again, up and up and up, over and over.

“Before they do anything like this –“, he grit out, determined. Warbled images flashes in his mind again, images of what they'd _do to him –_ “I'll take you away from here, you hear?! I'll –“

In his anger, the ball had gotten away from him, flying across the room. Hinata winced as he saw it smack the prince right in the face.

“Whoops, sorry about that,” he called, getting to his feet to pick the ball back up.

Rooted in place as he saw a pair of electric blue eyes glare at him in bewilderment.

“What the fuck,” Kageyama cursed, his voice all rough as if – well, he hadn't used it in decades. Hinata was still frozen in place, his ball slowly rolling across the floor, coming to a halt innocently.

Kageyama's voice was rough and not half as pretty as he was, and his beautiful features were schooled into the deepest scowl Hinata had ever seen. He was anything but the graceful fairytale prince everyone made him out to be, and Hinata had never been more grateful because this was _him_ , really _him._

A split-second later Kageyama gave a confused grunt as Hinata smacked into him, gathering him up in a hug. He was so happy, he felt like he might cry.

“You're awake. You're awake, they won't –“

“What,” Kageyama croaked.

Hinata pulled back, realising he had done exactly what he had hated about everyone – touching Kageyama without asking, forcing himself on him.

“I'm sorry.”

He wiped the back of his hand over his eyes, embarrassed that he actually _was_ crying, smiling at Kageyama. 

“I'm just really happy you're awake.” 

The past days of terror, pacing up and down, imagining what they would do to Kageyama to 'help' him. All of his fears melted from him, all the guilt about being unable to keep the prince safe. 

Kageyama stared at him, his blue eyes wide and really, really beautiful with life in them. And then the door was pushed open. 

“Hey, servant boy, what's taking you so – dear Lord!” 

The man hurried over, and Hinata yelped as an iron grip around his arm yanked him away from Kageyama with so much force, he almost toppled over onto the floor. 

“Get away from him! Dear Lord, it really is the prince. A miracle! A miracle has happened! Hurry, servant. Tell everyone. Tell everyone the prince has finally awoken!” 

 

\---

 

The next days were a haze. 

The entire castle was buzzing with rumours and excitement. Everyone was busy preparing the largest celebration since the prince had been born. Hinata had been pulled off his duty – of course, and spent most of his days helping out Asahi in the kitchen. The cook looked intimidating, but was actually the kindest soul Hinata knew. And he was the only one who did not ask him about anything. Sometimes he gave him lingering looks, but he did not press Hinata about it. 

About how he felt, now that he wouldn't see Kageyama again.

He truly was happy for him, but … whenever he caught a glimpse of Kageyama in the distance, all he could see was how closed off he seemed, how out of place, how uncomfortable and stiff. 

“I still don't think he's happy,” he told his best friend, Yachi, one evening as they were stretched out outside, looking up at the sky. They had their arms stretched out over their heads, arms crossed on the cool grass. 

They wouldn't hurt him anymore, but … but Hinata was still not satisfied, with how life was for Kageyama. 

“I just want to see him smile.” 

“You could, I think,” Yachi told him, her voice soft under the star-lit sky. “I think you could make anyone smile.” 

Her words made  _him_ smile, but it was a little bitter, too. 

“But I am just a servant, and nobody would let me close to him.” 

“I think he would. If he knew what you did for him.” 

“I just smacked a ball into his face.” 

“You never gave up. You wanted to keep him safe.” 

Yachi sat up, and her eyes were gleaming in the darkness. 

“That's more than anyone else can say.”

 

\---

 

The key to breaking into the prince's chambers a day before the biggest celebration of this century was to be reckless, dumb and absolutely desperate. At least that was how Tsukishima had put it. He was right far too many times lately, it was pissing Hinata off. Just as much as the fact that he _would_ try and force himself at Kageyama simply because he couldn't stay away and because Yachi had given him some sliver of hope that maybe he wouldn't make things worse for him.

Ever since the prince had woken, Hinata's life seemed a string of bad decisions. 

He wrapped his cloak around himself more tightly, his head bowed as he hurried across the palace grounds veiled in darkness, and almost screamed loudly once he smacked into someone. 

Shit, shit, shit – how was he supposed to explain that he was in the palace garden instead of the huts where the servants slept?! 

He hurried backwards, already stuttering a million jumbled apologies when he felt a hand press over his mouth. As he blinked up, he could see the same intense blue eyes stare down at him he had thought of so many times those last days. 

“Shut up, or do you want them to find us?”, the prince hissed, his voice much smoother already, and still just as rude. 

“Obviously not!”, Hinata hissed back, yanking Kageyama's hand away, willing his heart to stop thumping and dancing. _He's here, he's here … Kageyama's here_. 

“Fine then,” Kageyama grumbled and stepped back. For a second Hinata thought he had turned around to leave, but he bent down to pick something up from the ground, and then flung it over towards him. The ball almost slipped from his hands to land in his face. Hinata figured it would've been fair enough. 

“It's yours, isn't it?” 

Kageyama sounded so grumpy, and Hinata almost wanted to laugh that people had tried to scatter flowers around his face when it was so much not him. 

“... well, yeah.” 

He spun it in his hands, looking up at Kageyama. He couldn't see his expression from where he stood. And maybe he wouldn't have been able to read it even if he could. Kageyama had been a friend to him in many ways, but … they had never talked. Kageyama had never even witnessed him being there. They weren't real friends, it had all been a lie. The sadness welling up in him curiously made him throw the ball back at Kageyama. 

“You can keep it,” he declared boldly. Maybe just so Kageyama wouldn't completely forget him. Kageyama tossed it into the air and caught it again. 

“What good would it do me when there's nobody who would play with me?” 

“Well, you're the prince! You could order anyone to help you out.” 

Kageyama tossed the ball up again. 

A rhythmic motion, over and over, while he talked, his voice almost neutral. 

“I could order it and they'd bend backwards to help me out. But then they'd tell me I can't because I'm too fragile, I shouldn't because I have to study, I have to represent the kingdom, I should be here and there. Everyone declares they're so grateful I woke up … but my days are filled with pointless tasks and pointless rules and nobody …” 

“Nobody cares about what you feel and what you want,” Hinata mumbled, without really thinking about it, fists clenched at his side, gaze to the ground. 

It had been like this all along. 

Kageyama moved, faster than Hinata would've anticipated, suddenly crowding him, fist at his collar. 

“But you talk as if you're different.” His eyes were intense, burning, even in the dark. “They call it a miracle, but it was you! You were the one to wake me and yet you never claimed your price. What are you really after?! What is it that you want?!” 

“Your smile.” 

His answer was so simple in itself, it fell from Hinata's lips without him thinking about it. 

“I want to see you smile.” 

Kageyama's grip on his collar did not loosen, not for one heartbeat, or two. Then, he let go, stepped back. Hinata breathed out, unsure whether he had pushed Kageyama away for good now. 

“Then it has to be you,” Kageyama said. 

Hinata blinked at him. 

“What?” 

“Then don't give this ball to me. Instead, keep me company and play with me.” 

A wide, wide smile – probably the widest and truest ever since Kageyama had woken up spread on Hinata's face. 

“I will, Kageya– … your majesty.” 

“And don't give me that royal crap. Call me Kageyama. Or …” His voice turned soft, almost lost in the breeze of the night. “Tobio, if you want. What's your name?” 

“Hinata. Hinata Shouyou.” 

Kageyama inclined his head. 

“Fine, then. I don't feel like going back to sleep yet. Care to join me on a walk, Hinata?” 

Still with that wide smile which almost hurt his cheeks, Hinata bounded after Kageyama, who had turned and started moving already. 

“Ha, you bet!” 

“... you're noisy.” 

“And you're grumpy. Hey, hey, will you toss the ball to me?!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Literally this AU started in a phone call with my bff where I was like 'Yknow in a sleeping beauty AU Kageyama would wake up from a ball smacking him in the face, true love's kiss'.  
> And now I actually wrote it, incredible.


End file.
